


Nipping at Your Nose

by HaroThar



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, F/M, Fluff, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5344373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaroThar/pseuds/HaroThar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt: Person A and Person B go to a park and have a snowball fight on the playground equipment.</p>
<p>Starring Feferi and Tavros!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nipping at Your Nose

The walk in the park had been Feferi’s date idea. Tavros had been the one to dump an armload of snow on her head. Shrieking, she had batted the snow away and then turned on him with a playful grin. He’d run from her, opting to seek refuge on the unused playground equipment.

She flung snowballs at him, quite a few of them shattering on the playground bars and splattering on him in a mottled dust. He collected snow off the railings and flung the gathered powder back down on her, gravity on his side. She was strong, though, and had more material to work with. She blasted him in the face, giggling at his misfortune. He went to the spiral slide and knocked loose a sheet of snow from atop the slide’s roof. She managed to sidestep so that only half the clump caught her on the shoulder.

She pelted him once more before quickly scaling the snow-slick rock wall and hopping up on his level.

“Hello dearie!” she chimed before shoving him headfirst down the slide. The snow gathered on its slippery slope collected behind Tavros’ shoulders as he fell into it, cursing loudly all the way down. Feferi laughed at him again and slid down after him, getting her pants a little wet but not nearly as wet as his entire backside.

He grumbled at her when she ran into him, half-off the slide with his feet near her body.

“Hate you too, sweetspade,” she returned brightly.

Tavros used his awkward position to his advantage and started flinging handfuls of snow at Feferi. She scrambled to escape the slide, but Tavros blocked the exit and the slide was too slick to get over the sides easily. Laughing, she finally flopped over the edge and returned fire. It got to the point that both of them were laughing too hard to throw, splayed out on the snowy rubber. Their stomachs hurt and cold tears budded in their eyes.

When they calmed down enough, they started to stand, shoving each other over as they rose. Both on their feet, they made their way onward, huddling close together and nipping at each other’s noses.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a love for pitch FefTav and guess what! Nobody can stop me. Like, really, I just love this ship so much.


End file.
